Calvin's Crash Bandicoot Adventure
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Calvin, Hobbes and Susie has somehow ended up on the island on Crash Bandicoot. Now they must help some familiar creatures save the world from Velo.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Crash Bandicoot or Calvin and Hobbes. This my first fic so go easy on the flames.

In a small neighbourhood, it was autumn. The coloured leaves fall down and but a silent drop. The only noise was a small breeze and of a hammock with a boy and a tiger in it rocking back and forth. The boy was very short with blonde, spiked hair, a red striped shirt, black jeans and pink and white shoes. The tiger was very tall. Besides, the fact that it can stand on it hind legs, he doesn't have anything different from a regular tiger. White belly, orange with black stripes, you name it. They were sleeping quietly until the boy wakes up bored. "Hobbes?" The boy said. Hobbes wakes up. "Yes, Calvin?" Hobbes said with a yawn. "It is so quiet, lately." Calvin said. "Yeah. So?" Hobbes asked confused. "Well, Hobbes, we didn't go on any adventures. We didn't cause any trouble. And we didn't even terrorize Susie once for the past three months!" Calvin stated. "Yeah? So?" Hobbes asked. Calvin is starting to get annoyed. "Is "Yeah? So?" all that you can say?" "Only if you asked a question with a "no" answer." Hobbes said with a smirk. "You may like peace and quiet but I don't!" Calvin said annoyed. "Well, why don't you go on an adventure by yourself?" Hobbes said annoyed as well. "Because I don't like adventuring alone." Calvin said. "Calvin, the only reason I don't like adventuring is because we always getting into trouble." Hobbes stated. "But that's one of the main parts of adventure!" Calvin said with a big smile and his face but frowned when Hobbes just shook his head. "Okay, how about this? We can go on a walk to Hobbes' Creek. No big adventures. No getting into trouble. No girl terrorizing. Okay?" Calvin said. Hobbes just thought about it for a second than nodded his head. "Okay. But we have to get Rosalyn's permission first." Calvin just frowned at that comment but he is desperate to on a walk so he nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" Hobbes said with a smile. Then, blue sparkle dust surrounds Hobbes and he turned into a stuffed animal version of himself. Calvin just picked him and walked into the house as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

In the house was a girl with a blonde ponytail, black sweater, grey joggers and white "Nike" trainers was on the phone. "Yeah, Charlie, I'm babysitter that monster again but don't worry. He haven't been too much trouble this time. Yeah, he is actually behaving. Maybe, this time he—" Her call was interrupted by a loud voice. "Rosalyn!" The loud voice startled her and she dropped the phone and it cut off. She turned in the direction of the scream to see Calvin holding the stuffed animal version of Hobbes. Rosalyn was a bit taller than Hobbes. Calvin just smiled nervously and asked. "Um, Rosalyn? Can Hobbes and me go walk to Hobbes' Creek, please?" Rosalyn was very angry that Calvin cut her off but than smiled. "You want to walk? I give you a ride." She said. Hearing this perked Calvin's eyes up. "Really?" "Yes!" Rosalyn's smile than turned into an angry frown. "To outer space!" With that, she picked Calvin who is still holding Hobbes and threw them out the door. Calvin and Hobbes skid a bit until they stopped. Hobbes has turned into his regular tiger form. "I guess we taking that walk." He said as Calvin and Hobbes get up. "Well, then. Let's go!" Calvin said.

At a small creek, Calvin and Hobbes walked down to it. "So, Calvin? How is your karate lessons doing?" Hobbes asked. "Pretty good. I am on par with my skills." Calvin said. "I see." Hobbes said. He asked a different question. "So how's Susie?" "Pretty fine. But after the manners school she took last summer, she is more annoying than ever!" Calvin said. "Manners school?" Hobbes asked. "Yeah. Mrs. Derkins has decided that Susie act more like a lady." Calvin said. "So she curtsies instead of bows?" Hobbes asked. "Worse! She calls everyone who is at least 13 years old Mr, Mrs or Miss. It is really annoying." Calvin said annoyed. "Speaking of the angel." Hobbes said. With that, he teleported into a stuffed animal again. Calvin looked in front of him to see a girl his size with brown hair, orange overalls, a yellow shirt and white sneakers at the other side of the creek. The girl saw them which made Calvin frowned. "Calvin! Mr. Hobbes! Hi! Long time, no see! Wait there! I'm be right over." With that, the girl left. Hobbes teleported to a real animal again. "You heard her! We probably have only 30 seconds until she reaches us!" Calvin said and with that, Calvin and Hobbes started running. They ran on the path to their house. They were half-way there until Susie ran in the middle of the path. Hobbes transformed into a stuffed animal again just in time. Calvin tried to stop ending up knocking Susie down and both kids are on the ground. "That wasn't very nice." Susie said while getting up. Calvin got up and said. "It was an accident, Susie!" "Well, then. Good day my fine friend." Susie said while curtsies in front of Calvin. Calvin just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked to Hobbes and picked him up."I gonna go home." Calvin said as he walked away but Susie hugged Calvin's arm. "Please play with me, Calvin." Susie asked. "No way, Horsay!" Calvin said as he struggled free from Susie's grip but to no avail. "Let's go for a walk." Calvin said sighing. "Oh goody!" Susie said with glee as she and her secret crush walked down the creek.

As the walk goes on, Calvin and Susie was both quiet. But Susie was determined to have a conversation with Calvin. "So, how was your adventuring going?" She asked. "One word. Dullsville!" Calvin said. "For three months, I went without adventuring, trouble-making and girl-terrorizing!" "Maybe you getting mature!" Susie said, ignoring the fact he used the term "girl-terrorizing". "In other words, I'm going soft!" Calvin said in despair. Susie realized what she done. "No, what I meant was.." "Oh, let's face it! I'm doomed to go soft in this non-adventuring neighbourhood. Man, if only something happened." Calvin said as a small rustle in the bushes was heard. Calvin jumped as Susie held his arm in fear. "Looks like you got your wish." Calvin and Susie, both headed towards the noise slowly. The poke their heads in the bushes to see a brown creature with a yellow belly, blue jeans, black belt, red sneakers with white shoelaces. He looks he was looking for something. "Who is he? What is he? And what is he looking for?" Calvin asked Susie quietly. "I think he's a bandicoot." Susie answered. "What's a bandicoot?" Calvin asked again. "A bandicoot is a marsupial. Though, they supposed to live in Australia!" Susie said. "And I'm pretty sure they don't wear pants and shoes!" Calvin added. Then, the bandicoot left. "Where do you think he is going?" Susie asked. "Don't know. But we are following him!" Calvin said as he emerged from the bushes to persuade the bandicoot. "But Calvin, isn't that dangerous?" Susie asked nervously. Calvin, then stopped and turned around. "Susie, what if he is an alien spying on us to get information for their to attack our planet. We have to follow him!" "But in that case, shouldn't we alert the White House?" Susie asked. "Susie, we're just a couple of kids! We can't just go to Washington D.C., go to the White House, inspect the Secret Service would let us in and tell the President that alien bandicoots are attacking our Earth! We have to attack here and now!" Calvin snapped. Susie just groaned. "You know, you can just go home. You don't have to fight the aliens if you don't want to." Calvin said showing a rare sign of sympathy. "No. I'm not letting you go follow them alone. I'm coming to." Susie said determined. Calvin just smirked. "Okay, Let's go!" Susie nodded and the two kids went to follow the bandicoot.

Calvin and Susie have finally found the bandicoot holding a purple crystal in a clearing. "What's that?" Susie asked. Calvin just shrugged. The bandicoot then, pulled out a walkie-talkie out of his pocket. "Hello, Coco? Crash here. I got the crystal. Open the portal." He said into it. "He can speak English?" Susie said surprised but quietly. "Yeah." Calvin said just as surprised. To make the kids more surprised, a purple portal open up and the bandicoot went through it. "Come on!" Calvin said as he grabbed Susie's hand on ran into the portal.

"WHOAAAAAAA!" The two screamed as they warped through the portal. They finally appeared in a dark castle. "Where are we?" Susie asked. "Beats me." Calvin replied. "Who's there?" A voice said. The two kids turned their heads in the direction of the voice. It came from the same bandicoot they saw earlier. "Stay back or Hobbes and I will kick your butt! Right, Hobbes? " Calvin said doing a karate pose. Susie was going to protest that Hobbes is just a stuffed animal until to Susie's and the bandicoot's surprise, the stuffed animal turned into a real tiger! "Right, Calvin!

Well, there is the first chapter. I explain who else is on the Crash Team in the next chapter. Till then see ya!


	2. Meet the Crash Team

Here's Chapter 2 of Calvin's Crash Bandicoot. Enjoy!

Susie can't believe her eyes! A tiger is right beside Calvin and he is not even surprised! "Whatever you're planning bandicoot alien scum, we're here to stop you!" Calvin said bravely. "Alien scum?" The bandicoot asked. "Yeah. You are an alien, right?" Hobbes asked. "No, I am just a bandicoot." The bandicoot said innocently. "But bandicoots don't wear pants where we come from." Susie protested. "What did they teach you in school, Reality of Animals?" The bandicoot said sarcastically. "Who are you, anyway?" Calvin asked. "My name is Crash Bandicoot." The bandicoot said. "Good day to you, Mr. Bandicoot. My name is Susie, the boy name is Calvin and I think the tiger's name is Mr. Hobbes." Susie said with a curtsy. Don't mind her, Crash. She been to manners school." Calvin said. "Okay. So what are you doing here?" Crash asked. "Forgive us but we thought you were aliens." Susie said. "Well, I'm no alien, but right down I am alien-hunting." Crash said. "What?" Calvin, Hobbes and Susie asked in unison. "You see, there is an alien named Velo who kidnapped me and my friends and ex-enemies and forced us to race in his ridiculous racing tournament, otherwise he will destroy the earth." Calvin, Hobbes and Susie gasped. "That's horrible!" Susie said. "Yeah, well we have to race against his cronies, Krunk, Nash, Norm and Geary. We did that and finally raced against Velo. We won but Velo still threaten to destroy the world." Crash continued. "But that's not fair!" Susie protested. "Since when do villains play fair?" Calvin said. Susie just stop to think. Then, finally said "Good point." Susie commented. "So what happened?" Hobbes asked Crash. "We have to collect strange objects called time relics by breaking time limits and collecting tokens. Then, we raced Velo again and won." Crash finished. "Did Velo let you go?" Hobbes asked. "No." Crash blankly said. "What?" Calvin, Hobbes and Susie screamed. "Don't worry guys, you see. Velo got really mad and exploded." Crash said leaving unconvinced faces on Calvin, Hobbes and Susie. "You kidding, right?" Calvin said. "No, you don't understand. Velo was a robot." Crash countered. "A robot?" Calvin asked. "But that's means someone has created him." Susie said. "That's right, Susie." Crash praised. "So I guess the real Velo is the creator." Hobbes said. "That's right." Crash said. "Anyway, Velo wants revenge by making Earth one of his slave planets." "What?" Calvin, Hobbes and Susie screamed again. "Guys, chill. The way Velo will make Earth a slave planet if he has these." Crash finished his sentence by showing the three a power crystal. "That's the crystal we saw before!" Susie stated. "Yes. As long Velo doesn't have any power crystals we're safe." Crash said. "Oh." Calvin said. "So all we have to do is reopen the portal and send you guys home." Crash said. "What? After knowing our world is in danger? Yeah right! I am fighting too!" Calvin protested. "What?" Crash, Hobbes and Susie said surprised. "Calvin, it's too dangerous!" Susie said. "Yeah, and besides, you can't fight!" Crash agreed. "Says who?" Calvin protested again. "As much as I hate to admit, Calvin can be scary if you get him angry." Hobbes said, commenting his friend. "I do karate." Calvin said. "I don't care you can do magic, you are not fighting!" Crash protested. "I don't care! I'm coming! All my life I wanted to go on an big adventure like this. Well, I didn't expect to save the world but I am still coming!" Calvin said determined. "You won't take "no" for an answer, would you?" Crash said. "Nope." Calvin said. Crash just sighed, and then smiled. "Okay, you win. You can fight with us. We are looking for new recruits anyway." "Really, I can fight?" Calvin said surprised. Crash just nodded. "Oh, cool! Crash, you won't regret this!" Calvin said excited. "What about you two?" Crash said referring to Hobbes and Susie. "I am not letting Calvin get himself into danger and besides, who wants to be a slave?" Hobbes said. "Susie, what about you?" Crash asked, "I am not fighting." Susie blankly said. "That's okay, Susie. You don't have to fight. You can go home." Hobbes said in sympathy. "Actually, can I come too? Not to fight but cheer you on." Susie asked. "Well, okay." Crash said. "Let's go to the control room and introduce you three to the others. With that, the four walked down the hall.

The four reached a dark room with lots of technical stuff. Also, a she-bandicoot with a blonde ponytail with a blue flower in it. She has a white shirt with a pink heart on it and has light blue joggers and pink sneakers. She was typing on the computer. "Hey, Coco." Crash said. "Oh, hey Crash." Coco said as she turned around to see Crash with two kids and a tiger. "Oh, who those three?" Coco asked. "Coco." Crash said proudly. "These are the new recruits, Calvin, Hobbes and Susie." "Yo!" "Hi!" "Good day, miss." The three greeted. "Hi, My name is Coco Bandicoot. Sister of Crash Bandicoot." Coco said. "Sister?" Calvin asked. "Yep." Crash nodded. "Can you fight?" Coco asked. "Well, Hobbes and I can but Susie is just here for support." Calvin said. "Then, why you said she was a recruit, Crash?" Coco asked. "Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Susie said. "Well, she smart. I thought she could help us." Crash said. "I hate to admit it but she is pretty smart. She even knew what species Crash is." Calvin said. "Well, okay! Welcome to the Crash Team!" Coco congratulated while shaking their hands. "Cool! Who else made the cut?" Calvin asked. "And ruin the surprise? Perish the thought!" Crash said with a smirk. "Looks like we have to find out for ourselves!" Hobbes said to the kids who nodded. The bandicoots decided to not to tell the new recruits about the other members but instead let them find out by giving them a tour of the place.

So the five walked down the hall until they saw two men. The first man is short with yellow skin, has a Mohawk and black, both black-haired. He has a "N" on his forehead. He has a white lab coat and black boots and gloves. The second man has a missile in his head. He was a cyborg. One half has pink skin and red hair and a white lab coat that looks like somebody shot him lots of times. The other half with missile his face has grey metal skin. He has black boots. "What do you mean you lost the lock of Velo?" The human screamed at the cyborg. "I'm sorry, Cortex but he is a slippery alien." The cyborg said. "Well, I don't care. You are supposed to be a genius! Now use that genius brain and find Velo!" Cortex screamed. "Lay off, Cortex!" Crash said getting the two's attention. "Hey, guys. What with the three?" Cortex asked. "These are our new recruits, Calvin, Hobbes and Susie." Coco explained. "Those three helping us fight Velo?" Cortex said in disbelief. "Actually, Susie is helping with the research." Coco corrected. "Who cares? They look weak! Send them back!" Cortex yelled. Everyone was applauded at Cortex's response. Then, Calvin lost his temper and punched Cortex in the eye, making it black. "That's what you get for calling me weak!" Calvin yelled. Everyone giggled including the cyborg named... "N.Gin! What are you laughing at?" Cortex yelled, rubbing his eye. "Ah, nothing, Cortex." N.Gin said nervously. Cortex just sighed. "Look, just get back to work before..." Before Cortex could finish, a giant orange blur run past Cortex causing him to spin non-stop. "What the heck?" Calvin asked silently. The blur stopped. It appears to be a muscular orange tiger with gold, giant waistbands, brown shoulder pads with spikes, a green loin cloth and white and blue roller-skates which explains why he was going so fast. Cortex finally stopped spinning in time to finish his sentence. "...Tiny comes." Cortex, then fell on the floor in dizziness. Tiny, then saw the new recruits and skated to them. "Who are tiger and kids?" Tiny asked. "The boy is Calvin, the girl is Susie and the tiger is Hobbes." Coco explained. "Hello, new friends of Tiny." Tiny said as he gave them a back-breaking bear hug causing them to choke. "Yeah, we like you, too." Hobbes said choking. "It depends on what you mean by "like"." Calvin said choking as well. Tiny let go leaving the three gasping for air and Crash and Coco laughing. "Tiny, you know you're not supposed roller-skate in the castle." N.Gin scolded. "Tiny sorry but Tiny bored." Tiny said. "Well, as long as you're here, you might as well help me move stuff." N.Gin sighed. "Okay. Tiny help N.Gin." Tiny said and with that, they went to work while Cortex just stayed, still dizzy. "Should we help him up?" Susie asked. "No, let's just leave him here." Calvin said as everyone laughed and moved on.

They went on until they saw a green dinosaur playing Jump-Rope. "Hey, B.T." Crash said with a smile getting B.T.'s attention. "Crash, you're here!" B.T. said jumping on Crash, knocking him over. "B.T., chill. I only been gone for a few minutes!" Crash said. "I know but I been bored!" B.T. said. "Awww, how cute!" Susie said. "Oh, hi. My name is B.T., short for Baby. T." B.T. introduced. "Hi, B.T., I am Susie and those two are Calvin and Hobbes." Susie introduced. "Hi, guys. Did Crash told you about me?" B.T. said. "Actually, he wants to keep it a surprise for us." Hobbes said. "Yeah! Because we are the recruits!" Calvin said smugly. "Cool!" B.T. said in happiness. "We are giving them a tour." Crash said. "Cool! Can I come too?" B.T. asked. "Sure." Crash said. "Yay!" B.T. said as he jumped for joy.

The six has walked the hall to a room. Inside was a strange creature. He has the body of a dingo with brown fur and tan long pants. But he has a green crocodile tail. He was reading a book on his bed. "Dingodile?" Coco asked. "Huh? Oh, good day, mates. How are you doing?" Dingodile asked putting down the book. "Well, we are showing our new recruits the castle." Crash said. "Yeah, I'm Hobbes, that Susie and, uh-oh. The person drooling about your flamethrower is Calvin." Hobbes introduced as Calvin looked at the flamethrower. "Oh, cool! You have your own flamethrower?" Calvin said excited. "Uh, yeah. Don't you." Dingodile joked. "My parents won't let me." Calvin said sadly. "I wonder why." Crash coughed. "Anyway, we are glad to meet you Dingodile." Hobbes said shaking Dingodile's hand. "Same to you mate." Dingodile said. The six left Dingodile who gotten sad all of the sudden. "I thought she wanted to talked to be alone." He frowned.

The six walked to an exercise room. "Here is the training room where practice our fighting moves, and oh, Calvin, you might like those two." Crash introduced. Calvin looked to see a brown muscular bandicoot lifting weights. He has green camo pants and brown combat boots. He has a metal ring on his left arm and a full metal arm on his right. The other one was a komodo dragon slashing barrels being shot at him with a katana. He wore a yellow helmet with a spike on it. A purple robe and white shirt and pants. "Whoa!" Calvin said in amazement. "They're tough." Hobbes stated. "I hope they are nice." Susie said a bit scared. "Don't worry, Susie. I'm sure they're friendly." Hobbes said. "I don't know. If you get off the wrong foot with them, they will hold a grudge against you." Crash said. Susie just shook in fear. "Crash, don't scare the poor girl!" Coco yelled at her brother. "Let's just move on." Hobbes suggested. "Wait! I want to show how capable I am!" Calvin said. "So you want to try one of the machines?" Crash asked. Calvin nodded. "Okay, here is an easy one." Crash said. Pointing to a conveyor belt. "This is a machine sends platforms at you and you have to dodge them." Crash said. "This is a test of speed, endurance and jumping." Coco said. "Okay, then." Calvin nodded as he went on the machine. Crash pushed a button on the control panel. Platforms was being sent at Calvin at a slow rate. Calvin just as easily ducked and jumped over them. "Wow, he's good." Crash praised. "Yeah, I know." Hobbes said. Suddenly, the machine started going faster. "Um, Crash. Is the machine supposed to go faster?" Susie asked a bit worried. "Not what Cortex told me." Crash said worried as well. Then, the machine started to go super-fast. "Okay, I sure that the machine isn't supposed to go that fast!" Crash yelped in surprise. Calvin was literally jumping up and down to avoid the platforms. "Crash, Hobbes, Coco, B.T., Susie, anyone! Help! Please!" He screamed. The komodo dragon and the muscular bandicoot stopped what they are doing to see Calvin dodge super-fast platforms. They walked over to the five people who is in shock of the speed of the platforms. "Crash! Stop that machine before it kills him!" Hobbes yelled. "Okay! Okay! Sheesh! All I need to do is press the off button and..." Crash said as he pressed the button but instead static came out. "It's broken!" Coco said. "Cortex must have built it!" B.T. joked trying to calm people down. The machine start gotten faster and faster and Calvin was getting tired. "We have to do something!" Hobbes demanded. "But what?" Coco asked. "Let us help him." Someone said behind them. Everyone behind them to see the bandicoot and the komodo dragon. "Are you sure? It's pretty dangerous." Coco warned. "Don't worry, we'll be okay." The Komodo Dragon. Both of them entered the machine. The komodo dragon started to slash platforms with his katana while the bandicoot easily punched out the platforms. Calvin turned to see the two going to help him. "Guys! Whoever you are, save me!" Calvin yelled, still dodging platforms. The Komodo Dragon leapt onto the platforms and jumped towards Calvin and grabbed him. "You're okay, kid?" The komodo dragon asked. "I am very tired. I'm just want to sleep." Calvin said as he fell in unconsciousness.

Calvin opened his eyes to see Crash, Hobbes, Coco, B.T., Susie looking at him with worried looks on their faces. Susie looking like she been crying. "What happened?" Calvin asked weakly. "The machine went haywire on you." Hobbes said. "When was the last time you guys checked your equipment?" Calvin complained as he rubbed his head. "Don't blame us, blame Cortex. He was the one who created the machine in the first place." Crash said. "Well, anyway. Thanks for saving me." Calvin said. "Don't thank us. Thank Crunch and Joe." Coco said. "Who?" Calvin asked. "Remember the muscular bandicoot and the samurai komodo dragon? They saved you." B.T. said. "Cool. Where they go?" Calvin said. "They said they were going to get some soda for you." Coco said. "Come on, I want to have a little word with Cortex." Crash said. Coco and B.T. nodded and followed Crash to complain to Cortex. "Don't worry, Crunch and Joe said they will look after you for a while." Hobbes said as he went to follow the others. "Oh, thank goodness, you're alright." Susie said as she hugged Calvin tightly, causing him to choke. "As if I not tired enough!" Calvin said. Susie let go and went to after Hobbes. Then, Crunch and Joe entered the room. "Oh, you two must be Crunch and Joe." Calvin said. "Yep. So are you okay?" The bandicoot said. "Yeah, thanks to you guys." Calvin said. "You know you are pretty tough for a kid." The komodo dragon. "I am?" Calvin said as he is delighted that he compliment him. "Yeah, you dodge those platforms like a super-fast hedgehog!" The bandicoot said. "Really? Thanks! Though I wish I could blacken Cortex's other eye." Calvin said. "You mean you gave Cortex that black eye?" The komodo dragon said impressed. "Ha-ha! What a loser that guy is." The bandicoot said laughing. Calvin smiled at this. "I'm Calvin." "Name's Crunch." The bandicoot said. "Komodo Joe." The komodo dragon introduced.

"Cortex, your machine nearly killed Calvin!" Crash shouted at Cortex at angrily. Hobbes, Coco, B.T. and Susie was standing behind Crash just as angry. N.Gin and Tiny was watching Cortex being shouted at. "Oh, come on! If the kid can't take the heat, get off of the gym!" Cortex said. "Cortex, the machine went haywire went on Calvin. We have eight witnesses!" Coco stated. "Oh, yeah! Who?" Cortex said. "Me, Crash, Coco, B.T., Susie, Crunch, Joe and of course, Calvin!" Hobbes stated. Crash then, grabbed Cortex's collar. Susie gasped. "Crash, wait! This isn't the way!" Susie said trying to stop Crash from giving Cortex another black eye. "Sorry, Susie. Cortex has it coming!" Crash said. "No. Listen to the lady." Somebody said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see a blue-skinned man with a white lab coat with brown armour with a yellow clock on it. He wore brown gloves and brown boots. And a strange brown hat with a small tuning fork on it. He has a black mustache. "And you are?" Hobbes asked. "N.Trophy. Dear Sir." He said with a bow. "Wow, such manners." Susie said quietly. "Um, N.Trophy? I don't think you heard but Cortex's machine nearly killed my friend." Hobbes said. "True. But for one mistake, you can't treat Cortex as if he is your enemy." N.Trophy said. Crash just sighed and dropped Cortex. "Thanks, N.Trophy!" Cortex said happy not to have two black eyes. "You're welcome, Cortex." N.Trophy said as he turned his attention at Hobbes and Susie. "And may I ask the names of these two?" N.Trophy asked. "My name is Susie." Susie introduced shyly. "And a fine lady you are." N.Trophy said as he kissed Susie's hand. "Oh, what a gentleman." Susie thought. "And I'm Hobbes." Hobbes said as he shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you!" N.Trophy said. "Charmed." Hobbes said. "Hey, Hobbes, Susie. Guess what?" B.T. said. "What?" Hobbes and Susie asked. "There are only two more members left to find!" B.T. said, as he jumps up and down. "Really where are they?" Hobbes asked. "Hold on, I get them." B.T. said as he left the room. Hobbes and Susie just shrugged their shoulders and waited until B.T. came back with two figures. The first was a muscular grey koala with a red vest and brown long pants. The second was a normal tiger cub. "Kong and Pura, meet Hobbes and Susie!" B.T. introduced. "Um, hi." Hobbes and Susie said shyly. "Hi, My name is Kong." The koala said. ""And I'm Pura." The tiger cub said. "Great. Now that you met everyone. Let's decide who is going to the next warp place!" Crash said confident. "I don't think so." A voice from the monitor said." Everyone turned to see an ugly fat green alien head with a golden helmet and orange hair. "Who's that?" Susie asked scared. "Is that Velo?" Hobbes asked. "Of course, it's me! I am Emperor Velo the 27th, ruler of the galaxy!" Crunch, Dingodile, Joe and Calvin then enters. "Who's this loser?" Calvin said. "Loser? I am Emperor Velo the 27th, ruler of the galaxy!" Velo snapped. "Yeah, the galaxy of losers!" Crunch teased. "Hmph! Forget you! You are going to be my slaves anyway! My army is already searching Tracer Street for the power crystal!" Velo said with a smirk. "Tracer Street? But that's..." Susie said until Calvin put his hand over her mouth. "Oh, you mean this?" Crash smirked as he showed Velo a power crystal. "How did you?" Velo said surprised. "It's doesn't matter because I just send the same army to find the power crystal!" You will fall to my power! Mha ha ha ha!" With that, he disappeared from the monitor. "Boy, does he needs a hobby." Calvin said as he rolled his eyes. "Is Tracer Street going to be all right? That's our home land." Susie said. worried. "Don't worry, Susie. Velo only wants the power crystals so your home is safe." Crash said calming down Susie. "But now what? We are going up against an army!" Cortex complained. "Don't worry, Cortex. If we all go, we can have a better chance at fighting the army!" Coco stated. "But who will look after the power crystal?" Susie asked. "We will." Two voices were heard. Everyone turned their attention to two masks. The first mask was brown with rainbow feathers. The other was black with red fire edges. "Hi, Aku Aku, Uka Uka." Tiny said. "As long as me and my softy brother work together. The power crystals is as good as safe." Uka Uka said. "Okay, guys, let's start this adventure already!" Calvin shouted. "Yeah!" Everyone shouted in agreement.

Meanwhile, At Hobbes' Creek, Rosalyn was worried. "Calvin! Calvin! Calvin, if you are hiding, I'll be very, very upset!" She called out. "Aw, man. What will I do? If his parents come back and Calvin he's not here, I will be in big trouble." Then she saw a couple of half-dustpan half-robot hybrids rolling on the other side of the lake. "I bet those two kidnapped Calvin!" Rosalyn said as she chased after them. The robots entered a black portal so Rosalyn followed them into it. "Aughhhhhh!" Rosalyn screamed as she warped through the portal. Rosalyn fell in a giant room. She saw seven figures who was shocked to see her. Two of them was the robots she saw earlier. One was a blue baboon with blonde hair, a red feathered hat, red war paint, a gold nose ring, a red and blue collar with a gold edge, red waistbands with gold edges, purple pants with red rims and an red apron with a yellow rim with a upside-down gold crown on it. Another was a blue shark with a gold nose-plug with orange circles, red shoulder pads with golden spikes on it, yellow helmet with glosses with water in them and a strange water pistol on it, a yellow belt and a red speedo. Another was a goblin with white and black face paint on, a blue beret, a red and black scarf, a black and white shirt with red and black rims, blue trousers and orange and black shoes. Another was a brown android with a red centre and green eyes. The last one was the same the Crash Team saw only you can see his body. He wore a purple robe with red rims and gold buttons with the capital "V", red sandals, a diamond ring and gold arm bands. "Who are you?" The shark said. "My name is Rosalyn and I am looking for a kid named Calvin." Rosalyn said a bit scared. "We don't know any kid named Calvin!" The android protested. "In that case, I'll be hitting the old road." Rosalyn said as she tried to walk away. "Hold on, girl! You could be a spy for the Crash Team!" The baboon said. "The Crash who?" Rosalyn asked. "Don't play games with me!" The baboon said angrily. Then, he and the shark said "Grab her!" As they grabbed Rosalyn's arms. "Let's kill her!" The shark said. "No! Let's put a ransom for her for the power crystals!" The baboon said. Rosalyn grew scared of both of these ideas. "Wait, remember I created a secret plan for any Crash Team member we capture." Velo smiled evilly. "What is it?" The android asked. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Velo yelled at the android. "What do we do?" The baboon asked. "Just hold her." Velo said. Rosalyn knew she should try to escape but the two's strength was too powerful. Velo then got out a gold scepter with a purple jewel on it. Rosalyn tried harder but no avail. Velo then pointed the scepter at Rosalyn's heart and the jewel turned black with black mist surrounding. Rosalyn grew terrified as a black beam came from the jewel to Rosalyn's heart. Rosalyn screamed horribly in pain as her eyes turned white as the whole room flashed a dark black.

Things are getting interesting, eh? Every way, in the next chapter, the Crash Team starts their first adventure. Until then, See ya!


	3. The Magic Tigers

Here is the third chapter of Calvin's Crash Bandicoot Adventure. In this one, the Crash Team goes on their first adventure and Hobbes gets a look at his past.

The Crash Team found themselves in a jungle. "Where are we?" Susie asked. "Tiger Island. It is said that an rare tiger lives here." Cortex analysed. "A rare tiger?" Hobbes asked interested. "Yeah, the rare Tasmanian tiger. It'll said that some mutant monster wiped most of them out!" Cortex said. "That's horrible!" Susie said shocked. "Maybe there is none left." Crash said sadly. "Tiny hope Crash is wrong!" Tiny said worried. "Oh, you just want more tiger recruits so you guys can gloat about being the most species in the group!" Calvin snapped. "Well, we only need one tiger to overthrow the bandicoot population in this group!" Pura said. "Hey!" Crunch snapped. "Ha-ha! Just kidding, Crunch!" Pura laughed. "You guys wanna talk all day or do this?" Cortex said impatiently. "I go for "do this"!" Calvin voted. "Okay, let's go!" Crash said. Then, a blue baboon like the one at Velo's citadel jumped in front of the group, surprising everyone. "What is it?" Susie said scared. "A baboon!" Cortex stated. "Maybe he's friendly!" B.T. said scared. The baboon then pounced at Crash but he started spinning really fast at the baboon blowing it into a tree, knocking him out. "Cool, I didn't know you can do that, Crash!" Calvin said surprised. "There's a lot you don't know about me!" Crash smiled. "Well, so much for that baboon!" Crunch said. "And here comes some more!" Joe said pointing out to an army of baboons. "Let's do this thing!" Calvin said. Everyone have proven to be worthy fighters. Crash used his signature spin attack against the baboons. Coco uses martial arts moves on them as well as Calvin. Crunch, Tiny and Kong punched out most of the baboons in one punch. Cortex and N.Gin fired lasers at them. N.Trophy stops them using some sort of magic then, fired energy balls at them. Hobbes and Pura mauled some of them. B.T. started to literally scratch their faces off. Joe has slashed most of them. Dingodile used his flamethrower on them and of course, Calvin loved it. Susie was hiding in a bush, being the pacifist. "Man, these things just keep coming!" Crunch complained. "There are no ends to these baboons!" Calvin said. "It's okay, there are only a few left!" Crash stated. Then, a baboon charged at Hobbes knocking him into the distance. "HOBBES!" Everyone shouted. "Okay! Tiny really mad now! Tiny use special skill!" Tiny shouted in a rage. Tiny then put on his roller skates then gets out a hammer. Then, he started spinning around knocking out every baboon that comes in his way. Then, the battlefield is full with knocked out baboons. "That should take of them!" Crunch said. "What about Hobbes?" Susie said coming out her hiding place. "We have to find him!" N.Trophy stated. "I knew something like this would happen! We should have never have recruiting people! They don't know what they're up against!" Cortex blamed. "Aw, pipe down and figure out where he went!" Crash said. "It's to identify where he went in this jungle." N.Gin said. Then, more baboons came. "And the baboons is not helping us." N.Gin sighed. Everyone groaned and started fighting the baboons again.

Hobbes woke up dizzily in a small bedroom. He was under the cover on the bed. Wherever he fell after that crash, he hit his head hard because his head was hurting him. Then, a tigress entered the room. She has a white flower in her hair. She has a light blue sleeve-less dress and with white flowers on it. She wore brown sandals. "Oh, you woke up. I was worried about you." She said. "Hi." Hobbes said shyly. "Are you okay?" She said as she sat on the bed. "My head still hurts." Hobbes complained. "Well, you did just cometed into my front yard." She said. "Man, Those baboons hit hard!" Hobbes said. "I know what you mean." She said as her smile vanishes. "You mean these baboons been attacking for a long time?" Hobbes asked. "Well, not exactly. There just came out of no where this morning." She said. "You mean your island never have baboons attacks before?" Hobbes said. "Our island don't even have baboons!" She corrected. "Then, those baboons must be part of Velo's army." Hobbes said. Then, he got shocked. "Are you okay?" She asked worried. "Did you see any recent characters that came today?" Hobbes asked. "No." She said. "Then, how long I been knocked out for?" Hobbes said. "A hour." She said. "Maybe they still here." Hobbes said. "You are separated by your friends?" She asked. "Yeah." Hobbes said. "That's terrible!" She said. "Don't worry! Maybe if I find the crystal, I will find my friends." Hobbes said. "Crystal?" She asked. "I don't have time to explain!" Hobbes said. Then, the sound of a door opening is heard. "Tigerlily, I'm home!" A voice was heard. "I can see why! Quick! Under the bed!" Tigerlily said. Hobbes did what he was told while Tigerlily sat on the bed. "I'm in my room, big brother." She said, when somebody entered the room. He looked like a tiger only, yellow and very few brown stripes. He wore red shorts and brown gloves and a red bandana with yellow war paint on his nose. He looks like he has boomerangs in his pockets. "Hi, little sister, how are you doing?" He said. "Oh, just fine, Ty. Thank you for asking." Tigerlily said. "Well, anyway, most of the baboons around our house are gone." Ty said. "Great! Then, let's go celebrate by baking a cake!" Tigerlily said literally pushing her brother out of the room. "What? But..." Ty started. "No buts! Cakes wait for no tiger!" Tigerlily said as she pushed her brother out of the room. She secretly signalled Hobbes to leave the house. Hobbes saw this signal and slowly but effectively sneaked out the room. Then, he went out of the house easily because it was a bungalow. Hobbes thought it was all clear until a brown hawk perching on a tree flew down and dove at Hobbes making him fall. "Baboons and Hawks? Man, Velo's really want to take over the world!" Hobbes stated. Then, the hawk just flew there squawking a lot, worrying Hobbes. "No! Pipe down! If Ty hears you, he will..." "Who are you?" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around to see Ty with his boomerangs out. "Uh, hi, I'm Hobbes and you must be..." Hobbes started nervously. "You mean you been spying on my little sister?" Ty snapped. "Now I wouldn't say spy, I would say accidentally overhearing Tigerlily and..." Hobbes tried to correct. "You're a bad liar." Ty said raising his eye. He then about to throw one of his boomerangs at him if it wasn't for Tigerlily who jumped in front of Ty. "Ty! Wait! I can explain!" Tigerlily said. "What? What are... Tigerlily, have you went outside when those baboons are around?" Ty said. "Yes..." Tigerlily said hanging her head. "Wait! Tigerlily wouldn't have went outside if I haven't been fell into your front yard by accident!" Hobbes said sticking up for Tigerlily. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ty asked. "Well, you're not going to believe this." Hobbes started.

Back of the Crash Team, the battlefield was filled with knocked out baboons and tired Crash Team members. "That should to it." Crash said spin-attacking the last baboon. "Can we go find Hobbes now? I'm tired of fighting." B.T. complained. "Yeah, I am running out of ammo!" Cortex yelled. The other Crash Team members all agreed. "Okay! Okay! That is the fighting baboon limit for now. Let's go find Hobbes!" Crash said. "Finally!" Everyone said. "Crash then, started looking about for a way to go. "Ummm..." "We're waiting!" Cortex complained. "Hey, you think you're so hot, why don't you do it yourself!" Crash snapped. "Fine, then I find them using my newest gadget!" Cortex said pulling out a remote out of his pocket. "What is that, Dr. Cortex?" Susie asked. "It is a tracer. I asked Tiny to put a tracer device on each on you so we would find you guys easily." Cortex said. "Cool, do you think...?" Calvin started. "That's why I brought to up! We will use the device to find Hobbes!" Cortex smiled. He then, started to point it around. "Hmmm, according to this, Hobbes is close, real close." Cortex said as he started to point at Tiny's pocket. "At, Tiny's pocket?" Crash asked unimpressed. Cortex went into Tiny's pocket to find a lot of tracer devices in there. "Oopsie! Tiny guess Tiny forget to equip tracer devices!" Tiny said sheepish. Cortex got really upset. "TINY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES! I GAVE YOU A VERY RARE PIECE OF EQUIPMENT! AND YOU TREATED IT LIKE IT'S A PIECE OF LEFTOVER BUBBLEGUM! YOU IDIOT! YOU DIMWIT! YOU...?" Cortex shouted. "Wait a minute. You gave somebody you keep complaining about having a brain of a raisin a rare piece of equipment?" Crash yelled. "Uh, um..." Cortex said when he saw everyone looking him, some angry, some giggling and some just plain staring. "You're stallllling!" Calvin hummed who can't wait to see Cortex yelled at by Crash. "I think someone owns Tiny an apology." Coco said. "Yeah, right! It's was his fault that..." Cortex started. "Cortex!" Everyone said crossed. "Well, I, I... N.Gin, what is your idea to find Hobbes?" Cortex said. Everyone just sighed. "First, we have to get away from here as fast as we can before the baboons wake up." N.Gin said. Everyone just nodded.

Hobbes, Ty and Tigerlily are seen inside Ty and Tigerlily's house. "And if Velo gets those crystals first, the world will be a slave planet for him!" Hobbes said. "Oh dear. Maybe we should help him find the crystal , big brother." Tigerlily said. "Are you sure? He could be a spy." Ty said whispered in her ear. "But Ty, what if he is telling the truth? The whole world could be in danger!" Tigerlily whispered back. "Yeah, but..." Ty said. "Please?" Hobbes asked. "Fine, you win. We'll go and the crystal and your friends." Ty sighed. "Thank you." Hobbes said. "I will go send my hawk, Deathclaw to find your crystal or any of your friends you described, until then, you can make yourself at home." Ty said. "Thanks, Ty." Hobbes smiled. "Well, if you are staying here for a while, I might as well get you a drink!" Tigerlily said as she walked into the kitchen. "Ty?" Hobbes asked. "Yeah?" Ty asked. "You and Tigerlily are siblings right?" Hobbes asked. "Right." Ty asked. "Well, you are a Tasmanian tiger and Tigerlily is a normal tiger so how...?" Hobbes asked. "That is none of your business!" Ty snapped then, he went into the kitchen to help his sister. "Man, talk about touchy!" Hobbes cringed. "For some reason, I seems to know Tigerlily for some reason." Hobbes thought.

Meanwhile, the baboon from Velo's world was looking around for something. Then, a hologram of Velo's face appeared in front of him. "Krunk, what is the status?" Velo asked. "Well, the bad news is that the Crash Team has defeated my army. The good news is we have separated them from one of them from the others." Krunk said. "Oh yeah, who?" Velo asked interested. "The magic tiger you told me about." Krunk said proudly. "And how is that good news, Krunk?" Velo asked unimpressed. "Well, I knew that if we can defeat them, I told one of the soldiers to separate him from the others." Krunk said. "Good plan so you found the tiger." Velo said impressed. "My army are still looking for him." Krunk said. "Good. And also, look for a female tiger. She has special powers as well." Velo said as he disappeared. "Another tiger? Man, this must be my lucky day!" Krunk said as he left the area. Then, the Crash Team entered it. "I didn't know that Hobbes was magic!" Calvin said surprised. "But Calvin, you has got to be the only person who knew what Hobbes' special power is." Crash protested. "Hobbes has special power?" Tiny asked. "It's amazing, guys! He can turn into a stuffed animal!" Crash said. "Great! You recruited two kids and somebody with the skill to turn into a stuffed animal! You really know how to recruit people, Crash! Cortex said as he shook his head. Everyone just glared. "Oh, you're just jealous that I get to be leader and you don't!" Crash snapped. "Of course, I'm jealous! I am way smarter than you! Why would you guys pick Crash to me?" Cortex said. "Because you're too bossy?" B.T. said. "I am not bossy!"Cortex protested. "Yes, you are!" Everyone said in unison. "Humph!" Cortex said giving everyone the cold shoulder. "So anyway, Calvin, how come you don't know Hobbes was magic?" Coco said. "I don't know. Hobbes always said that he never knows anything about his past." Calvin said. "Well, whoever the female tiger that Krunk was talking about, we have to find her too!" Crash said. Everyone just nodded.

Back with the tigers, Hobbes and Ty are talking. "So because I didn't know what to do, I told him to skate into a gravel driveway and fall down." Hobbes said regaining memories. "Ouch." Ty cringed. "Yeah, I know. Calvin was bruised from head to toe." Hobbes said. "So what happened after that?" Ty asked. "Calvin was bandaged from head to toe and he gave me the cold shoulder for a week." Hobbes said. Ty laughed a little. "Hey, Hobbes, wanna keep a secret?" Ty said. "Yeah." Hobbes said. "I never told anyone this but I could sense goodness in you. Just don't tell Tigerlily. All right?" Ty said. "Okay." Hobbes said."Well, I am not really Tigerlily's brother." Ty said. "What?" Hobbes said shocked. "Well, My family was actually killed by a monster and I was an only child. I was fine by myself. I can fight using boomerangs and have a pet to keep me company but I wanted more. So, one day, I found Tigerlily knocked out in a field. She appears to remember nothing but her name. So I lied and told her she was my sister. I thought we both needed a family." Ty said. "Well, that was a nice thing you done for Tigerlily, Ty. Whether you are her big brother or not." Hobbes comforted. "Thanks, Hobbes." Ty said. "But why did you tell me about it?" Hobbes asked. "Because Tasmanian tigers can sense magic in a person's heart and if they have the same type." Ty stated. "You mean?" Hobbes started. "Yes, I don't know how but you and Tigerlily shared the same heart." Ty said. "Actually, I have always wondered about my past. It is all a blur." Hobbes asked. Then, a scream is heard. "Tigerlily!" Hobbes and Tigerlily screamed. The two ran towards the source of the scream to find a huge hole in the wall and a bunch of baboons. "Oh no! More baboons!" Hobbes screamed. "And they kidnapped Tigerlily! I know it!" Ty said. Hobbes and Ty went through the hole to find Tigerlily. The two went outside to find no one. "She isn't here!" Hobbes complained. "Don't worry, Hobbes! I can sense Tigerlily's power from afar. Follow me!" Ty said as he ran towards the jungle. Hobbes followed.

The Crash Team are still looking for Hobbes and the female tiger. "Guys, this is hopeless!" Cortex complained. "Can't we have some positivity here?" Crash said. "Okay, then. I positively know this is hopeless!" Cortex snapped. Everyone just glared at him. "What? I was only speaking the truth! It's not like that Hobbes is only come running past!" Cortex said. Then, Hobbes and Ty came running past everyone. Everyone just glared at Cortex again. "Uh, never mind." Cortex said embrassed. "Hey, Hobbes, wait up!" Crash said as the Crash Team started to catch to them. "What the big hurry!" Calvin said while running. "Are these the friends you was talking about, Hobbes?" Ty said. "Okay, this better not be another recruit, Hobbes!" Cortex complained. "1. No. 2. It doesn't matter because we have to save Tigerlily!" Hobbes said. "Who is Tigerlily?" N.Gin asked. "Probably Hobbes' new girlfriend!" Joe teased. "Joseph, this is no time for joking! A friend of Hobbes is in jeopardy!" N. Trophy scolded. "Yeah, we better hurry!" Crash said.

In a clearing, Tigerlily was tied up and had a strange collar on her neck while Krunk was talking to a hologram of Velo. "We have captured the girl." Krunk said proudly. "Good. Did you put the transportation device on her?" Velo smiled evilly. "Yes, sir." Krunk nodded. "Good. Begin transportation!" Velo shouted. Krunk pressed a button on his waistband which summons a blue light around Tigerlily. Then, the Crash Team came. "Ty! Hobbes!" Tigerlily screamed. "Tigerlily!" Hobbes and Ty said in shock. To everyone's horror, Tigerlily disappear in a light that blinds everyone. When everyone opened their eyes, Tigerlily was gone! "Tigerlily!" Everyone gasped. Then, everyone glared at Krunk. Krunk looks worried. "Well, those crystals won't collect themselves!" Krunk laughed trying to walk away. Then, a flying boomerang tripped him. He turned around to see Ty has threw the boomerang. Then, he ran up and grabbed him. "Where is Tigerlily, you baboon!" Ty said angrily. "At Velo's citadel." Krunk said scared. "Why Velo take pretty tiger?" Tiny asked. "Duh, Tiny! We was eavesdropping on him, remember? Tigerlily is magic so Velo is going to use her power!" Cortex stated. Everyone gasped at this. "But what Velo with a super-powerful, yet innocent tiger, Dr. Cortex?" Susie asked innocently. "Some things are left unsaid, Susie." Cortex said hanging his head in sadness. Nobody liked the tone of that. "No." Ty said sadly. "Now if you excuse me, I have a crystal to find!" Krunk said as he was teleported away as well. "No!" Ty said looking around. "Where's Krunk?" Susie asked. "Back at Velo's Citadel!" Cortex stated. Then, Deathclaw came back with a crystal. "The crystal!" Everyone said in shock. "Well, at least one good thing came out of this." Ty smiled as Deathclaw perched on his hand.

Back at Ty's house, Ty and Hobbes has told everyone about what happened. "So you don't know where Hobbes and Tigerlily came from?" Cortex asked. "No." Ty said sadly. "Darn it!" Cortex said angrily. "So what Crash Team do now?" Tiny asked. "I guess go back to Cortex Castle since we got the crystal, mate." Dingodile said. "And I'll come!" Ty said bravely. "What?" Cortex said surprised. "I am going to save my little sister, even though she is not my blood!" Ty demanded. "Sorry, Ty but no." Cortex said sadly. "Oh, why do have to be a jerk, Cortex?" Calvin said a bit shocked by his answer. "No, Calvin. Cortex's right. We can only transport fifteen people in the warp room. Any more and it could explode." Coco said grimly. "Uh, maybe you should stay here, Ty." Calvin said nervously. "Nothing personal." Crash said. "Well, okay, but take these daggers and find my little sister, please!" Ty said handing Crash a couple of daggers. "Thanks, Ty." Crash said. "Don't worry, Ty, we find her." Hobbes smiled. Ty just nodded a bit happy. Then, the Crash Team exited the house. "Are you going to use those daggers, Crash?" Coco asked. "No. Daggers aren't really my style." Crash said. "Can I use them then?" Calvin asked full of hope. "Well, I'm not sure." Crash said unsure. "Please?" Calvin asked nicely. "Well, okay but just don't cut yourself or anybody!" Crash said handing Calvin the daggers. "Gee, thanks!" Calvin said with joy. "I wonder what is Velo doing to poor Tigerlily." Hobbes thought.

In Velo's Citadel, a tired Krunk is standing in front of Velo with a tied-up Tigerlily. "So where is Hobbes?" Velo asked. "The Crash Team came and I was outnumbered. Forgive me." Krunk said bowing. Velo looks angry but then, smiles evilly. "It's okay, Krunk." Velo said. "Oh, thank you, sir." Krunk said pleased. "Having only one magic tiger only slows down the process." Velo laughed evilly. "What process?" Krunk asked. "You will know in time, but for now, collect me some crystals!" Velo shouted. Krunk just shrugged and left the room while Velo looks evilly at the timid Tigerlily.


	4. Cat Rivalry

Here's the fourth chapter of Calvin's Crash Bandicoot Adventure! Sorry, I didn't updated for a while! Anyway, Hobbes meets a new rival Enjoy!

Calvin was practising with his new daggers he got from Crash and Ty with Crunch and Joe smiled. "These things are off the heesy!" Calvin smiled. "Yeah, nearly as good as my katana." Joe smirked. "Hey, Joe, I wanted to asked you something." Calvin said. "Yes?" Joe asked. "How come N.Trophy called you Joseph?" Calvin asked. Joe stayed quiet. "N.Trophy called everyone by their first name which is really strange. When Cortex created me, he named me Joe." Joe explained. "It's just proper manners, Joseph." N.Trophy said walking in. "I don't care! Joseph's nerdy!" Joe snapped. "But Joseph..." N.Trophy started. "Stop calling me that!" Joe snapped. Then, the two got into an argument while Crunch and Calvin watched and laughed. Meanwhile, Hobbes was looking out the window sadly. "What would Velo would want with Tigerlily. She's so innocent. Still, Velo sounded like he really wanted her power badly. What is Velo planning on and will we be able to defeat it?" Hobbes thought sadly. "Hobbes?" A familiar voice said behind Hobbes. Hobbes looked around to see a concerned Pura. "Oh, hey, Pura." Hobbes said. "What's the matter, Hobbes?" Pura asked. "I'm just worried about Tigerlily." Hobbes said sadly. "Don't worry, Hobbes. As soon as we collect as many crystals as possible. We'll be all right." Pura smiled. "Yes, but I am in danger." Hobbes said sadly. "Right, you have a special power too." Pura remembered. Hobbes just sighed sadly. "It's okay, we will work together so you won't get seperated and kidnapped again." Pura said. "Thanks, Pura." Hobbes smiled. Then, an impatient Cortex walked towards the two tigers. "What are you two doing? It's time to enter another world!" Cortex said impatiently. "You up to this?" Hobbes asked. Pura nodded confidently. "All right, let's go!" Hobbes smirked as he regrouped with the others. "There you two are! Ready?" Crash smirked. "Yep!" Hobbes nodded. "Then let's go!" Crash nodded as the Crash Team went into the portal.

The Crash Team went into some sort of magical land. "Hey! This is pretty cool!" Calvin exclaimed happily. "This is the Dragon Realms. A place where dragons lived." Cortex explained. "Wow! They are dragons here?" Susie asked asked. "I wonder if Spyro is here?" Crash asked. "Who?" Hobbes asked. "Spyro. He's a a friend who ended on my island. Because of Ripto, a Rhyno who to take the dragon realms." Crash explained. "You don't think Ripto will be working with Velo. You know as a conspiracy?" N.Gin asked worried. "Nah! Probably not that." Crash said shaking his head. "Well, I suggest we'll get a move on!" Cortex demanded. "Yeah, let's move it before..." Coco started before a baboon jumped in front which made her to shriek. "The baboons come." Coco said worried. "Hold on, Sheila!" Dingodile shouted as he launched a fireball at the baboon knocking him out. Then, more baboons appeared. "Aw, man!" Crash complained. Everyone minus Susie went to fight the baboons. Calvin have gotten the hand of fighting with daggers and they easily defeated them. There were only three baboons left. "I'll take care of them!" Crash smirked. Then, fire came out of no where and burned the gorillas. Everyone looked in the direction of the fire to see a purple dragon with yellow wings and a blonde mohawk. "Spyro!" Crash exclaimed happily. "Yo! Crash, even hogging the bad guys I see." Spyro smirked. "You could of at least asked." Crash joked. "That's a dragon? I'm expected them to be bigger." Calvin said in disbelief. "Spyro's only a teeanger and Teenage Dragons are always that short." Cortex explained. "Yo, what's he doing here?" Spyro asked pointing to Cortex. "He's joined forces with us to stop Velo." Crash explained. "Who's Velo?" Spyro asked. "An alien who is trying to take over the world." Coco explained. "We'll need the power crystal on this place." N.Gin explained. "The power crystal, eh? Well, sure I'll help you find it." Spyro smiled. "Okay, then, where do we go?" Crash asked. "Follow me!" Spyro smiled as everyone started to follow him in a hedge maze. Hobbes was still worried. Pura noticed this. "Still worried, Hobbes?" Pura asked. "Yeah." Hobbes nodded. "What Hobbes worry about?" Tiny asked concerned. "Hobbes thinks he is going a target by Velo." Pura explained. "Aw, don't worry, Hobbes, Tiny will knock away all bad guys!" Tiny smiled. Hobbes smiled. "Thanks, Tiny." Hobbes smirked. "And don't forget about me!" Pura smiled. "Pura... Okay, thanks guys! And you two and the rest of the others we will beat Velo!" Hobbes said determined. Tiny and Pura smiled but frowned when they realised something. "Um, where are the others?" Pura asked. "Oh no! Tiny, Hobbes and Pura lost!" Tiny said dramatically. "It's okay! Let's try to remember where we got seperated." Hobbes explained. "That way!" Tiny pointed out. "No, that way!" Pura pointed out to another direction. "Actually, I think it is this way." Hobbes said pointing to a different direction. Hobbes, Pura and Tiny looked at each other for a minute. "TINY AND FRIENDS LOST!" Tiny shouted out going on his knees. "It's okay, Tiny. Let's try to get out of this hedge maze first." Hobbes explained. "Hobbes right." Tiny nodded as they walked in a random direction and they are actually ended up in a clearing. "Cool! We're out!" Pura said jumping for joy. "But where Tiny's friends?" Tiny asked. "They probably looking for us." Hobbes suggested. Hobbes went to step forward but an arrow stopped him. Hobbes, Pura and Tiny looked in the direction of the arrow to see a cheetah with a bow and arrow. "Hey! Who do you think you are launching arrows?" Pura called out. "Who do you think you are attacking our home?" The cheetah snapped. "Attacking your home?" Pura asked. "Tiny and friends no attack Mean Cheetah's home!" Tiny protested. "I think he thinks we are siding with the baboons. Look, I know what you're thinking but we are not siding with the baboons!" Hobbes snapped. "You can't fool me! I know an enemy when I see them!" The cheetah snapped as he launched another arrow at them. The tigers easily dodged it. "Chicken-pox cat stop arrow launching!" Tiny snapped. Hobbes and Pura giggled. "Chicken-pox cat! That's a good one!" Pura laughed. "Shut up, um stripey cat!" The cheetah snapped as he launched an arrow at Pura who dodged it. "Stripey Cat! It's that's pathetic! You're stupid!" Hobbes laughed. "Shut up! Nobody talks me about how stupid I am! Not even me..." The cheetah before realising what he said. Pura gave a muffled giggle and then he, Hobbes and Tiny fell on their backs laughing. "Shut up!" The cheetah snapped as he sent a quiver of arrows at the tigers. Tiny deflected them with his bracelets. When the cheetah asn't looking, Hobbes mauled him and they got into a fight. "That's enough!" A familiar voice called out. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see the Crash Team with Spyro. "Guys! Thank goodness you came! This riffraff attacked us!" Hobbes and the cheetah shouted at the same time. Then, they looked at each other. "Who are you calling a riffraff? You are! What? Why I outta..." Hobbes and the cheetah threathened as they started to argue. Everyone looked down in boredom. Then, Coco got annoyed and slapped the two. "Now you two cut that out! You're both on the same side!" Coco snapped as everyone looked at her shocked. "But Coco, we are so not on the same side!" Hobbes and the cheetah protested. "Oh, really?" Coco asked unimpressed. "Look, Hunter, Hobbes, Tiny and Pura are on the same side as us so get along will ya?" Spyro asked. Hunter, Hobbes, Pura and Tiny turned their backs to each other. Everyone just sighed. "Come on, let's go find Bianca!" Spyro suggested. "Yeah and this time, let's stick together and don't get lost. eh?" Cortex asked annoyed. Tiny just giggled sheepishly.

The Crash Team went to a castle. There's they found two figures. One is a yellow dragonfly. The second one is a white rabbit with blonde hair, a red shirt, an orange skirt and orange shoes. "Hey, guys!" The rabbit greeted. "Hey, Sparx, hey Bianca!" Spyro greeted. "Who are the new friends?" Bianca asked. "They are the Crash Team. They're here to find the crystal." Spyro explained. "And the tigers are their lackeys." Hunter joked. The tigers glared at Hunter. "What's going on?" Bianca asked. "Hunter and the tigers got off on the wrong foot." Spyro explained. "Anyway, I'll go create a locater spell to find the crystal." Bianca said walking off. Hunter and Hobbes glared at each other. "Dr. N.Trophy, we gotta do something!" Susie whispered worried. "Right, Susie! I'll try to talk to them!" N.Trophy nodded as he walked towards the angry cats. "Now, Hobbes, Hunter, let's be mature about this. You two both want the baboons gone and just because you thought each other were evil that doesn't you have to act like you are." N.Trophy said. "What?" Hunter asked. "What is N.Trophy is trying to say here is... MAKE UP AND GROW UP!" Cortex shouted. "Me? Apologise to that guy? He should apologise to me!" Hunter snapped. "You got it backwards, Chicken-Pox cat!" Hobbes snapped. "Oh, yeah? Well,... you are an insult reuser!" Hunter snapped. "Oh yeah?" Hobbes asked. "Yeah!" Hunter dared. Then, the two got into another argument. Everyone just sighed.

Meanwhile, Krunk was looking for the crystal. While he was looking, his wrist started to beep. He pushed a button and a hologram of Velo appears. "Krunk, how is the search going?" Velo asked. "We haven't found the crystal but neither have the Crash Team but I heard from my army that there is a spellcaster who going to cast a locater spell." Krunk explained. "A spellcaster, eh? Krunk, spy on them and then when they reveal the location of the crystal, capture the spellcaster." Velo demanded as he disappears. Krunk nodded as he went to tell his army.

The Crash Team was watching Hobbes and Hunter argued which made them kinda annoyed. Then, Bianca came back holding a black cauldron and many potions. "Don't tell me those guys are still arguing!" Bianca asked in disbelief. "Okay, we won't tell ya." Joe joked. "They didn't stopped." Cortex said annoyed. "Now if I have your attention please." Bianca started but Hobbes and Hunter kept fighting. "I said if I have your attention please." Bianca started again but to no again. "SHUT UP!" Coco shouted making Hobbes and Hunter shut up. "All yours, Bianca." Coco smiled. "Um, thanks, Coco. Anyway, now that I got your attention. I would like to annouce to be extrememly quiet while I make this locater spell." Bianca said. "She was talking to you, Tiny." Cortex joked. Tiny shushed him. Everyone shushed them as well. Bianca starts to put in some potions in the cauldron. It started to glow green. Then, a picture appears in the middle of it. A purple crystal. "Oh, great it's at Moneybags' house." Spyro complained. "Who's Moneybags?" Calvin asked. "A penny-pincher." Spyro said annoyed. "Come on, let's go to Moneybags' house before Moneybags and the baboons find it first!" Crash called out as everyone started to run minus Bianca. "I bet I will find it first!" Hunter betted. "No, I will!" Hobbes betted. "You couldn't find water if you fell out of a boat!" Hunter laughed. "Oh yeah?" Hobbes asked. "Yeah!" Hunter dared. Then, the two started to argue again. Bianca just sighed. Then, Krunk appears behind her. "Hello, Bianca..." Krunk said behind her. Bianca turned around to see him. "Oh no! Not another baboon! Here, take this!" Bianca shouted as she got out a wand and fired a spell at Krunk but it was deflected by a rainbow-coloured shield. "Huh? What the?" Bianca said surprised. "My shield deflects magic attacks. Your magic attacks are like kid punches to me." Krunk laughed. Bianca tried to run away but she was surrounded by more baboons. She fired spells at them but they were deflected by shields as well. Krunk and his army surrounded Bianca who was too scared to talk until she screamed. "HUNTER!"

The Crash Team heard the scream. "That's Bianca!" Hunter said surprised. "She's in danger!" Spyro realised. "We gotta save her!" Crash said. "No, you have to get the crystal before Moneybags does!" Hunter screamed. "But Mr. Hunter." Susie started. "No. This between me and those baboons!" Hunter said determined. "I am not letting you fight alone!" Spyro snapped. "Hobbes, Pura, Tiny, go with Hunter!" Crash ordered. "What?" The cats asked surprised. "There's no time! Now go!" Crash shouted. The cats just growled and ran off. "I don't know, Crash. What if they will end up fighting each other?" Coco asked. "Don't worry, Coco. I got it all planned out." Crash smiled. "Yeah, Hobbes, Hunter, Pura and Tiny fight. Krunk kills Bianca and gets the crystal." Cortex said. Crash hit Cortex on the head making some giggle. The Crash Team went to a house where they saw the crystal. "There it is!" Calvin exclaimed happily. He ran towards the crystal and grabbed it. Unforunately, it was grabbed by a brown bear with an eye-piece, a white shirt, a purple vest with a red rim, a green striped sash, purple pants and red shoes. "Excuse me but you have your crystal." The bear said gently. "Your crystal?" Calvin asked surprised. "Yes, it fell into my sight and any gem that fell in my right is mine!" The bear laughed. "But that's not fair!" Susie protested. "Life isn't fair, kid, now gimme that gem!" The bear snapped. "Moneybags, this crystal is not like any other gem. It have a special power and if those baboons get it. It will not be a pretty sight." Crash explained. "So you are saying this gem have the power to controls a person's destiny?" Moneybags asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, then you have to buy it off me!" Moneybags smirked. "What?" Everyone gasped. "No way, Horace, you'll let go of that crystal right now!" Calvin said angrily to pull it back. "I believe the term is All for one." Moneybage said as he pulled back. "No, it's one for all!" B.T. snapped as he pulled on the crystal as well. "All for one!" Moneybags said. "One for all!" Calvin and B.T. said.

Meanwhile, Hobbes, Hunter, Tiny and Pura were running towards the battle field to see Krunk in a magic-proof orb and lots of baboons. "Hunter!" Bianca called out. "You three stand aside while I'll go save Bianca!" Hunter demanded. Hobbes, Pura and Tiny just glared. "Baboons, attack!" Krunk called out. Hunter somersault over them while the tigers fought them. Tiny knocked them all out of their ways with his hammer while Hobbes and Pura mauled them. Meanwhile, Hunter was trying to get the orb open. He tried launching arrows, punches, kicks. "Hey, Bianca, can you just cast a spell on this?" Hunter asked. "No, somehow, Krunk was able to create a magic-proof shield." Bianca said. Then, Krunk charged at Hunter kncoking him into a tree. "Hunter!" Bianca gasped. Krunk went to punch when Hobbes mauled him. "Leave him alone!" Hobbes snapped. "Never!" Krunk snapped as he knocked him back. He was going to punch him until Hunter launched an arrow at his arm making him scream in pain. Hobbes then scratch him. Meanwhile, Tiny and Pura have knocked out the last baboon. Suddenly, the orb started to glow! "Hunter!" Bianca called out. "Bianca!" Hunter shouted. Then, Bianca disappears. The cats glared at Krunk who looked nervous. "Sorry, but I gotta get out of here!" Krunk apologised as he punched the ground causing a giant shockwave which knocked everyone over. Then, Krunk disappears. "You baboon! Come back here and give back Bianca!" Hunter shouted but to no avail. He went on the kness in sadness. Hobbes, Pura and Tiny went sorry for him. "Hunter, are you okay?" Hobbes asked. "Bianca may be still around here! He can't have gone far!" Pura said. "No, she's gone..." Hunter said sadly then he got up. "Come on! Let's go find the crystal before it's too late!" Hunter said sadly. Hobbes nodded as the cats ran towards Moneybags' house.

The cats reached there to see Calvin, Susie and B.T. playing tug-of-war with Moneybags. "All for one!" Moneybags said annoyed. "One for all!" Calvin, Susie and B.T. said annoyed. "Hey, guys? Where's..." Crash started before seeing Hunter's sad face. "Krunk took Bianca. Just like Krunk took Tigerlily." Tiny explained. "But why?" Crash asked. "Maybe because she was an magician in-training." N.Gin said. "Wait a minute! Tigerlily, Hobbes, Bianca! Velo is targeting people with magic powers!" Crash realised. "What would Velo want with them?" Coco asked. "I don't know but we need to get that crystal first!" Crunch snapped. "I had enough of this!" Joe said annoyed as he went towards Moneybags and slashed him. He panted for a minute then fainted. "Is he okay?" Susie asked. "Yeah, he survived worst." Spyro said. "So what now?" Crash asked. "We'll go to find Bianca!" Hunter said determined. "Sorry but you guys can't come..." Crash said sadly. "What? But..." Hunter snapped. "The teleporter can only teleport fifteen people." Coco explained. "Okay, we understand." Spyro nodded. "Um, Hobbes?" Hunter asked. "Yeah?" Hobbes replied. "Thanks for saving me and sorry we didn't got off on the worng foot." Hunter apologised. "That's okay. We'll find Bianca. I promise." Hobbes promised as he shook hands. Everyone smiled. "It's glad to see that they won't be anymore fights around here!" Joe smiled. "Yes, Joseph!" N.Trophy smiled. "IF I TOLD YOU ONCE, I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, MY NAME IS JOE!" Joe yelled. "Well, goodness you don't have to yell." N.Trophy said annoyed. "YES I DOO BECAUSE YOU JUST DON'T GET THE MESSAGE!" Joe yelled. Everyone just put their fingers in their ears in annoyance as the two yelled on.

There's Chapter 4! How was that? Review away!


	5. Crash Been Framed

Here's Chapter 5 of Calvin's Crash Bandicoot Adventure! Enjoy!

N.Trophy and Joe were still arguing after Joe being called Joseph. And frankly, everyone was getting ticked off. "WELL, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE, MAN! YOU NEED TO YELL!" N.Trophy shouted. "YES, I DO NEED TO SHOUT!" Joe shouted. "I SHOULD KNOCK OFF YOUR BLOCK YOU CAVEMAN!" N.Trophy shouted. "I'LL KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!" Joe shouted. Coco then slapped N.Trophy and Joe both. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GOING TO KNOCK BOTH YOUR BLOCKS OFF!" Coco shouted. Everyone cringed at this. "For a girl, she scares me." Calvin cringed. "Glad she wasn't yelling at us!" Crunch cringed as well. "Yes, maam!" Joe and N.Trophy saluted nervously. Coco just rolled her eyes and walked off. "She was talking to you!" Joe whispered. N.Trophy was going to counter-point but he shook his head and walked off. Everyone sighed at relief at this. "Now that's that settled, who want to talk about our accomplishes so far?" Coco asked. "Well, it's three points for us for getting the crystals but two points for them because they kidnapped Bianca and Tigerlily." B.T. explained. "And unless we're careful around our teammate, they might get three." Cortex said grimly looking at Hobbes. He nervously looked down. "Then, I suggest we put a good close eye on him." Crash said everyone nodded. As they went into another portal.

They appeared in a night city. "Cool!" Calvin smiled. "Where are we?" Susie asked. "We're in a town full of thieves." Cortex explained. "Thieves?" Susie asked scared. "Yeah, all over the place!" Cortex exclaimed. Susie hugged N.Trophy nervously at this. "Please, Cortex, you're scaring her!" N. Trophy scolded. "Maybe we should have never left home!" Susie said nervously. "I wonder what Mom and Dad are doing right now." Calvin asked. Then, Calvin and Susie screamed. "We forget to get our parents' permission!" Susie gasped. "They're going to ground us for sure!" Calvin said in despair. "Crash, you didn't ask their parents' permission first?" Coco asked in disbelief. "Well, I, um... no." Crash said sadly. "Crash!" Everyone scolded. "Sorry!" Crash apologised. "So what now?" B.T. asked. "Well, it too late now. We have to take them home when this is all over." Crash shrugged. "I guess." Coco nodded. Then, sirens were heard and policelights appeared. "What's going on?" Crash asked surprised. Some baboons ran through. "Uh-oh. Battle stations everyone!" Crash shouted. Everyone esasily knocked them out. "That was too easy!" Calvin smirked. Then, some police came. "Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" The police shouted. "Too easy." Cortex said nervously as everyone lifted their hands in the air. Then, a brown fox, big blue hair, a dark brown jacket, blue shorts and green boost with white rims. "Freeze! I am Carmelita Fox and I am looking for a male bandicoot." Carmelita called out. Crunch then stepped forward. "A kinda skinny one." Carmeltia explained. Crunch stepped back. Crash was going to step forward but was stopped by Coco. "Wait, Crash! I don't like this! I don't like this one bit!" Coco said worried. "Why?" Crash asked. "What if they are going to arrest you?" Coco asked. "Arrest me? For what?" Crash asked laughing. "I wasn't aware of it at the time but Crash saved the world many times!" Calvin explained. "Who would arrest a hero?" Susie asked. "Yeah, maybe you guys are right!" Coco said. "Of course. We have nothing to worry about!" Crash smiled walking forward. "You are under arrest for the theft of the power crystal!" Carmeltia shouted. "What?" Everyone gasped. "You heard me! You stole it from the bank last night!" Carmelita shouted. "But Crash would never do such a thing officer!" Susie snapped. "Yeah, the mate is all clean down to his fur!" Dingodile agreed. "Oh yeah? Why don't you see for yourself?" Carmelita smirked putting handcuffs on Crash and putting him inside the trunk. "Wasn't he with us last night?" Cortex asked.

The Crash Team went to the police station to watch a video. It was a video of Crash stealing a power crystal. Everyone gasped at this. "Crash! How could you?" Cortex said in disbelief. Everyone then glared at him. Calvin then slapped him in the head. "Crash is innocent!" Calvin snapped. "Sorry, folks but that's not what the video says." Carmelita said. "So where is the power crystal?" Cortex asked. "We are searching for it as we speak." Carmelita nodded. "My brother is not a crook! He's a hero!" Coco snapped. "Really? How he is?" Carmelita asked. "Well, he saved the world of being little, from time being erased and..." Coco started before Hobbes covered her mouth. "Forgive her. She been drinking hot chocolate and she is very hyper!" Hobbes said nervously. Coco looked applauded as this as she bit Hobbes' hand. "Ow!" Hobbes cried in pain. "What did you say that for?" Coco asked annoyed. "They may be the police but if where we lived they didn't know about all this, what makes you so sure it will be the same with the others?" Hobbes asked holding his aching hand. Coco then thought about for a second then nodded. "Look, they gotta be something that could prove Crash is innocent. After all, this is the town of thieves." Coco explained. "True but they is no thief that I have... Oh." Carmelita realising something. "Oh what?" Coco asked. Carmelita then went into a cupboard and gave Coco a picture. On it was a grey raccon with a black eyemask, a golden hook, a blue cap, a blue shirt, blue gloves and blue boots. "His name is Sly Cooper. He is the best thief in the world." Carmelita explained. "Hey, do you think?" N.Trophy started. "Maybe. The thing is a high-security system and he easily passed it." Carmelita explained. "Hey, if we found the crystal and gave it back, may Crash go free?" Susie asked. "Hmm, fine." Carmelita nodded. "Um, guys, even if we proofed Crash's innocene, we still have to get the crystal." N.Gin whispered. "Then, we keep the crystal and leave Crash in jail." Cortex whispered. Everyone glared at him. "Miss Carmelita, what could you tell me about the crystal?" Coco asked. "Well, we found it a few days ago. We don't know much about it so we locked it up." Carmelita shrugged. "Oh." Coco said. "Why?" Carmelita asked raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Why? Well, because..." Coco started. "We are treasure hunters and we are looking for crystals. Still, we would never steal a crystal." Calvin lied. "Yeah but those baboons are after them." Coco lied. "Oh, well if locked out some baboons but they aren't talking." Carmelita explained. "Hey, I got an idea! If we give the crystal, you have to free Crash but if we captured Sly Cooper, you have to give us the crystal." Calvin suggested. "Are you bribing me?" Carmelita snapped glaring at Calvin making him nervous. "No, Calvin said if Tiny and friends give Policefox bad raccoon, Policefox have to give Tiny and friends prize!" Tiny explained. Carmelita gave him a funny look. "Um, mate, that IS bribing." Dingodile explained. "Oh." Tiny said. "And what makes Calvin think Tiny and friends can capture bad raccoon?" Carmelita joked. "You never met us!" Crunch smiled. "Yes, just gives us a chance, we'll get the crystal and teach that Sly Cooper a lesson!" Joe smirked. Carmelita sighed. "Fine, you win, if you get the crystal back, Crash is free and if, IF, you captured Sly Cooper, the crystal is yours!" Carmelita shaking Coco's hand. "Okay! Just wait, big brother!" Coco nodded as the Crash Team left the police station.

Krunk was talking to what looks like Crash. "So did you got the crystal?" Krunk asked. "Yes." The Crash imposter nodded reaching out to reveal a crystal. Krunk was going to get it until the Crash imposter snapped back. "But first where is Bentley and Murray?" The Crash imposter asked. "Don't worry, they are not harmed, just captured." Krunk explained. The Crash imposter raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Don't believe me, think a look at this." Krunk said as a hologram appears. On it was two figures who are both bound and gagged. One was a green turtle with glasses, a red bow tie, white sleeves, a dark brown shell, and a light brown stomach. The other one is a fat, pink hippo with a bandage on his stomach, a light blue shirt, a white scarf and goggles. The Crash imposter gasped at this. "Now, the Crash Team are looking for you so be careful. We will meet in two hours. Crash, or should I say Sly." Krunk smirked. Sly glared at him.

Meanwhile, the Crash Team was talking about where to start looking Sly. "Where do you think he is?" Coco asked. "I don't know. He's a world greatest thief after all." N.Gin shrugged. "We should just give up." Cortex shrugged. Everyone glared at him. "Cortex, we are not giving up. This is Crash we're talking about!" Coco said. "How don't we take one of our crystals from the vault and give it to them?" Susie shrugged. "But then the game will be in their favour!" B.T. scolded. "Oh yeah..." Susie said a little guilty. "I suggest we give up. There is no way we can stop..." Cortex said. Then, Calvin saw what looked like Crash on the rooftop. "Um, Cortex?" Calvin asked. Everyone but Cortex looked at him. Then looked at the direction he is facing to see the imposter. "Cortex?" N.Gin said. "...how in the world we will catch him?" Cortex asked. "CORTEX, LOOK!" Everyone shouted. "What? There is nothing there but..." Cortex started before he saw. "The Crash imposter! Get him!" Cortex shouted. Crash heard this and ran off. The Crash Team tried to follow him. "Split up!" Coco shouted as everyone went their seperate ways. Crash was on a roof top. "Ha! I lost them!" Crash smirked. "That's what you think!" Crunch smirked as he, Joe and Calvin came to one side. He tried to run to another side but Coco, Dingodile and Pura went on one side. Soon, the whole Crash Team trapped him. "Now team, can't you remember your own leader?" Crash asked nervously. Everyone gave him unimpressed looks. Joe then ran to Crash and back. He then put his katana in his steath. Suddenly, the costume ripped open revealing Sly. "Uh-oh." Sly said nervously. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous thief, Sly Cooper! Sorry, raccoon boy but your game is up!" Calvin smirked. "Yes, surrender or prepare for battle!" N.Trophy said. "If it's a battle you want, a battle you get!" Sly dared as he got out his hook. Calvin ran to him and slashed him a few times. Sly hit him back. "Calvin!" Susie gasped. Calvin then rolled back and got up. He seemed okay except for a bruise. "Is that all you got?" Calvin smirked. "No!" Sly smirked as he jumped as Coco who counter-attacked with a karate kick. Tiny then charged at him knocking him into a wall. Then, a piece of the ceiling fell on Sly's leg. "Ow! My leg!" Sly said holding his leg in pain. "Get him, Crunch! It's over!" Coco smirked. "Not yet it is!" A familiar voice smirked. Then, Krunk came and grabbed the crystal in Sly's pocket. "There! Now let them go!" Sly shouted. "Hmm, no. If it wasn't for me, the Crash Team would have stolen the crystal back and cleared Crash's name. This deal is over!" Krunk said running off. "What? No! We had a deal!" Sly shouted. "So Sly Guy, could you tell me what the heck is going on?" Cortex shouted. "None of your business!" Sly shouted. "But Sly..." N.Trophy shouted. "I said none of your business! Look, I'm injured, I'm defeated, go ahead and throw me in the slammer and free your Crash friend! Isn't that what you want?" Sly huffed. "Yeah, but you sound like Krunk owe you something. What it is?" Coco asked. "None of your business!" Sly repeated. "But..." Hobbes started. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Sly shouted. "Come on, we better get Krunk!" Crunch said. "Yeah! They is no time to hang around with this rodent!" Joe said as everyone walked off. Susie then stopped and looked at the floor. N.Trophy noticed this. "Susie?" N.Trophy asked. Susie then turned and shouted. "YOU ARE A VERY SELFISH RACCOON! YOU KNOW THAT?" Susie shouted. "Selfish?" Sly snapped. "Yeah, you framed our good friend for something he didn't do and stole something that holds the destiny of our world and for what? Rubies? Emeralds? Diamonds? Any kind of money you want?" Susie asked annoyed. "Come here and say that." Sly said grimly. Susie walked forward but Calvin stopped her. "Whoa there, cowgirl!" Calvin said stopping her. "Money isn't everything. There are friends and family!" Susie snapped. "Friends? Who cares about friends? Oh yeah. The kind of friends who were kidnapped by a baboon. The kind of friends worth stealing a jewel and pinning the blame on someone else. The kind of friends I am not saving because I am arguing with a six-year-old who thinks I am selfish because I was trying to save my friends!" Sly snapped. "You mean Krunk kidnapped your friends?" Susie asked in disbelief. "Yes." Sly nodded. Susie looked ashamed of this. "Then, why don't you help us? We will help you find your friends." Susie offered. "Yeah." Coco nodded. "But how? Krunk have an army of baboons." Sly explained. Everyone sighed at this. "That doesn't surprise me one bit, N.Trophy, Susie, you two stay here to bandaged Sly up. We'll save your friends!" Coco smiled. Everyone nodded as the Crash Team minus N.Trophy and Susie left. "Hey, guys?" Sly asked. "Yeah?" N.Trophy replied. "How mad will your Crash friend be if he finds out I framed him?" Sly asked. "Can the highest be ten?" Susie asked. "Sure." Sly nodded. "Twenty." Susie said. Sly looked at the ground in worry. Then, he got an idea. "Hey, guys, here's an idea." Sly smirked

Krunk was looking at a bound and gagged Bentley and Murray. "Ha ha ha. Your friend failed to beat the Crash Team. Now they probably taken him back to the police." Krunk smirked. Bentley and Murray looked surprised at this. "Ha ha ha. Yes, your friend is probably at the police station being evecuted." Krunk smirked putting worry and Bentley and Murray's faces. "That's what you think!" Coco shouted as the Crash Team came. "Ah, Crash Team or should I say the Coco team!" Krunk smirked. Coco thought in delight at this. "Don't even say it." Joe said grimly. "Okay, Krunk, you let those two go!" Coco demanded. "And if I don't!" Krunk dared. "Then, prepare for a butt-kicking!" Crunch smirked. "Butt-kicking. That's cute!" Krunk smirked before he whistled summoning many baboons. Everyone then went to fight. "Guys! Cover me!" Coco shouted as she kicked some baboons out of the way with a spinning kick. Some baboons try to follow her but Dingodile threw a bomb in front of them making a firewall. Coco then ran over to Bentley and Murray and started to untie the knots. "Behind you!" Murray gasped. Coco then turned around quickly to see Krunk charging at her. She quickly out of the way but she tripped. She backed away slowly as Krunk started to walk towards her. Then, a laser hit him knocking him back. Coco saw it was Bentley who shot it. "Every heard of manners to ladies?" Bentley asked. Coco then saw the crystal and grabbed it. "I got it guys! Now let's get out of here!" Coco shouted. Everyone nodded as they ran off. The baboons tried to follow but Dingodile used a firewall bomb. Krunk angrily kicked the dirt.

The Crash Team met up with N.Trophy, Susie and Sly. "Guys, I'm so glad you're all right!" Sly smiled. "Yeah, but it looked like you seen better days." Bentley said examining his leg. "Yeah, I kinda met my match." Sly said embarrassed. "At fighting, yes but as sneaky plans, most not!" N.Trophy said shaking his head. "Huh?" Coco asked. "Sly got a way to keep the crystal and rescue Crash!" Susie smiled. "Really? What is it?" Calvin asked. "Well, first we..." Sly started.

The Crash Team then took in a beat-up Sly into the police station. Carmelita looked shocked at this. "What the? You actually captured that him?" Carmelita asked in disbelief. "Yes, what a battle though!" N.Trophy huffed. "Wow! Can't I believe this! I'm speechless!" Carmelita gasped. "And we got something as well." Calvin smiled getting the crystal out. "Well, you actually beat Sly Cooper! I'm impressed! As promised I will release Crash as promised!" Carmelita said as she went into the prison and came out with Crash. "Big brother!" Coco said happily as she hugged him. "It's okay, sis! I'm okay!" Crash smiled. "Can we go now?" Cortex complained. "You really know how to ruin a moment you know that, Dr. Cortex?" Susie said. Everyone agreed. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here!" Hobbes said as they left the police station. "How did you found and beat-up the world's greatest thief?" Crash asked. "They didn't!" A familiar person smirked. Crash looked at the direction of the voice to see Sly, Bentley and Murray. "What the? But how did? And he was. I don't think know what's going on but I'm going to kick your butt!" Crash said getting into a battle position. "Wait, Crash! Sly only frame you because his friends were kidnapped by Krunk!" Coco explained. "Yeah, I had to do it otherwise Murray and Bentley will be killed!" Sly explained. "Well, I guess if my team says you're okay, you're okay in my books!" Crash smiled shaking Sly's hand. "Just one question. If you are the real Sly? What is the fake one?" Crash asked. Then, an explosion came from the police station. "SLY COOPER!" Carmelita's voice shouted. "Bomb?" Crash asked. "Bomb." Everyone said as they laughed. "Well, we better get out of here!" Crash smirked. "Yeah, see you again sometime!" Sly smiled as he, Murray and Bentley walked off. B.T. then looked confused for a minute. "Hey, Crash?" B.T. asked. "Yeah?" Crash asked. "Does this mean our team are the Crash Team again?" B.T. asked. "Yes... wait a minute. What do you mean again?" Crash asked raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Um, nothing, what you don't know can't embarrass you!" Coco said nervously as everone laughed.

There's Chapter 5! That's four crystals so far! Review away!


	6. Crash VS Jak

Here's Chapter 6! Sorry, it took so long to update! Enjoy!

Crash wasn't happy when he found out about the temporary leader change. "The Coco Team? The Coco Team! Been arrested for a half a hour and suddenly, my team becomes the Coco Team?" Crash asked in disbelief at his sister who backed away nervously. "Now, now, big brother! It was Pura's idea!" Coco said nervously. "Don't drag me down with you, girl!" Pura snapped. "Traitor…" Coco whispered between clenched teeth. "Whatever. Let's just relax till the next world portal opens!" Crash said under his breath as he walked off making Coco sighed in relief. "If it's any constellation, Sheila! I think you make a great leader!" Dingodile said softly. "Really?" Coco asked. "Uh-huh! You're brave, strong and kind! The exactly traits for a leader!" Dingodile smiled. "Why, Dingodile, thank you!" Coco blushed. Dingodile blushed as well as they looked into their eyes. Cortex then came between them. "Portal time! Everyone, to the portal room!" Cortex shouted. Dingodile gritted his teeth as his eyes flared. "That creep doesn't miss a clue, does he?" Dingodile asked himself in anger. Everyone went to the portal room. "Okay, ready?" Crash asked. "Anytime, Crashy!" BT smiled. "Then, let's do it!" Crash smiled at his dinosaur friend. Everyone went into the portal.

When everyone came out, they were a city. "What's this?" Crash asked looking at the environment. "It's called Haven City! It's supposed to be a world where human-like elf live in peace protected against an evil force called the Metal Heads!" Cortex explained. "Metal Heads!? Ha ha! What a lame name!" Calvin rhymed. "That's no laughing matter, Calvin! The Metal Heads are a bunch of monsters that want to destroy this city!" Cortex scolded. "Sounds like every other villain we faced!" Joe shrugged. "Whatever! Looks like there are no baboons here!" Crunch snapped. Then, some baboons with Krunk appeared. "You just had to stay something, didn't you?" Cortex said as everyone glared at Crunch who chuckled nervously. "Greetings, Crash Team! Long time no see!" Krunk greeted. "We only been separated for a hour!" BT protested. "That was a great hour!" Crunch taunted. Krunk scowled at this. "Oh, right! It's go-time! Personally, I will go find the crystal first but I rather defeat you punks first! My people! Attack!" Krunk shouted as they lunged at each other. They then started to fight while Susie hid. Soon, nearly every baboon was knocked out except for Krunk. "All right! Now, it's your turn!" Crash smirked as he lunged at Krunk and punched him in the face making him goes back a bit of distance. He then kicked him in the stomach making him go on his knees. Krunk then jumped back. "I will be going now!" Krunk said as he turned around only to be stop by a figure. He was a well-built elf with yellow-green hair, brown goggles with the right lens red, a blue jumper, a brown satchel, tan shorts, a brown bum bag and brown boots. On his shoulder what looked like an otter and a weasel with red fur, a yellow stomach and a pair of goggles. "And where do you think YOU going?" The elf asked. "Um, to find a crystal!" Krunk replied nervously. "I don't know what that is but you can't have it!" The elf snapped. "That's right, Jak!" The otter-weasel cheered. Krunk then stepped back and planted his foot into his stomach. Or he tried to until Jak jumped back and did a flying kick towards Krunk's head knocking him down. He then got up angrily. "Now to finish this!" Jak said as he lunged at Krunk. "No! He's too dangerous!" Crash warned as he ran towards Krunk. Krunk then saw Crash and Jak heading towards him at opposite directions. He then smirked as he took a step back. Crash and Jak collided with each other with the otter-weasel flying into Susie's hands. "Well, that was good for a laugh! Bye bye!" Krunk said as he skipped away out of sight. "What were you thinking?" Crash asked angrily. "Me!? I had him! Maybe if he didn't get in the way, I would have knocked him out!" Jak protested. "That is so not the issue here! You shouldn't have backed down when I said so, I would have knocked him out!" Crash snapped. "I was just trying to help you!" Jak snapped. "Well, we don't need help from an elf and his pet… rat!" Crash insulted. "Actually, I think it's an otter mixed with a weasel!" Susie explained. "That's right! I am the one and only Daxter!" Daxter said proudly getting on her head. "Yeah, we were only trying to help!" Jak protested. "We don't need your help from you!" Crash snapped. "Crash! That's enough! Sorry, for my brother's behaviour! He's very short-tempered!" Coco apologised. "Am not!" Crash protested. "Anyway, could you help us? We are looking for a purple crystal?" Coco asked. "Sure, just as long as you put your brother on a leash!" Jak said. "Sorry, left it home!" Cortex joked. "Oh, that's it!" Crash snapped as he lunged at Jak until Kong held him back. "Calm down!" Kong shouted. "I don't want to be calm, I want to beat him to a pulp!" Crash snapped as he then to struggle out of Kong's grip. "Nice leader." Jak muttered.

The Crash Team including Jak and Daxter came into a house. There, they saw another elf only female with green hair, a white top, brown gauntlets, purple pants and brown shoes. She was working on a machine. She turned around to see everyone. "Oh, hello, Jak and Daxter, who are your new friends?" The girl asked. "They are not my friends!" Crash snapped angrily. "This, Keira is the Crash Team led by their so-called leader!" Jak said glaring at Crash who glared back. "Did something between those two?" Keira asked. "Well, long story short, Crash and Jak got off on the wrong foot!" Coco sighed. "Well, do you guys want something?" Keira asked. "Yes, please, we are looking for a crystal, have you seen any later?" Coco asked. "Um, no but I do have a machine that will find jewels!" Keira smiled. "Perfect! Can we use it?" Dingodile asked. "Sure!" Keira nodded as she went into a closet and pulled out a locator. "Use this to find any crystals in the area!" Keira explained. "Okay, thank you, Keira!" Jak thanked. "That's Jak's girl!" Daxter said out loud. Jak blushed at this. "What? She is not my girl! Right, Keira?" Jak protested. "Not yet, anyway!" Keira snickered. "Not yet!?" Jak asked shocked. Everyone laughed at this. "Come on, lover boy, let's find some crystals!" Crash smiled. Jak then glared daggers at him. Unknown to them, Krunk was spying on them. "A machine that hunts crystals, eh? That may come in useful!" Krunk said evilly.

The Crash Team and their new allies Jak and Daxter used their machine. Soon, it picked up a signal leading towards a forest. "What's that?" Susie asked. "The forest out-back of this city! It's very dangerous though!" Jak explained. "Ha! What's the matter? Scared?" Crash taunted. "No way!" Jak snapped. "I bet you are!" Crash smirked before a chicken dance. Jak growled at this. "Let's just do this!" Jak said angrily. Everyone then entered the forest. They were searching for a while until the machine stopped beeping. "Hey, what's wrong?" Calvin complained. "The forest is too dark! So the signal is weak!" Coco frowned. "Well, look like we are doing to manual!" Crunch shrugged. "I'll go climb a tree to see if the crystal is in there!" Jak explained. "No! I will do it! I'm the leader! So I should climb it!" Crash snapped. "Yes, sir…" Jak huffed. Crash climbed up the tree until he reached a high branch. He then looked around. "I don't see anything!" Crash shouted. "Duh! It's dark!" Cortex snapped. "Hey, watch it!" Crash snapped before he started to wobble on the branch. "Crash!" Coco gasped. He then fell down until his belt got stuck on a branch. "Hey, I'm stuck!" Crash shouted. "What's the matter? I thought you, the leader was the most coolest!" Jak snapped. "Tee-hee! He's right! You know!" Cortex giggled. "Shut up, the both of you!" Crash snapped. "Crash no worry! Tiny got idea!" Tiny smiled. "If it involves tearing now the tree then you have another coming!" Crash snapped. Tiny pouted at this. "Tiny thought it was good idea…" Tiny said. "Now, hold on, there must be a safe way to get you out of there!" N. Gin shouted. "Well, hurry! I think my pants are…" Crash started before a huge "RIP" cut him off! Crash fell to the ground. He then got up weakly. "Ouch… yes, that hurt!" Crash said weakly. Then, he saw everyone was wide-eyed. "What's the matter?" Crash asked. He looked up to see a blue fabric on the branch he was on. He then looked down to see himself in pink boxers with red hearts. He then went wide-eyed as well. "Eep…" Crash said as he covered his boxers. Coco and Susie turned away from him. Meanwhile, Cortex gave a small chuckle. A second later, all of the boys minus N. Trophy went on their backs laughing. "Now, now, boys! Such embarrassing should not be…" N. Trophy started before he fell on his back laughing as well. "Laughed at!" N. Trophy ended. "Not the Crash Team's finest moment!" Jak said between laughs. Crash gritted his teeth at this. Meanwhile, Krunk saw the whole thing and gave a muffled chuckle before he ran off.

Krunk ran into a clearing and pushed a button on his watch. A hologram of Velo then appeared. "Greeting, sir!" Krunk said saluted. "So… have you found the crystal?" Velo asked. "No but I found a weakness!" Krunk smiled. "Really, what is it?" Velo asked eagerly. "They have two people helping them and one of them have a grudge against the leader and vice versa!" Krunk explained. "A grudge against Crash, eh? Krunk, see if you can push it forward!" Velo smirked. "Yes, sir!" Krunk saluted as Velo disappears.

Meanwhile, everyone snickered as Crash's new pants. "This is the best you can come up with?" Crash asked annoyed as he started wearing a skirt made out of leaves. "It was the best I can do on such short notice!" Coco giggled. "Hey, and I want to see you hula! Come on, Crashy-boy! Hula for me!" Cortex smirked. Crash glared at him for a minute but then got an evil idea. He walked over to Cortex. "All right. Cortex, hu-LA!" On "LA" Crash bumped Cortex away with his hip into a bush. "All right! That's right! We are leaving this place!" Crash snapped. "But Crash, we haven't got the crystal!" Coco protested. "So what we Velo gets just one measly crystal?" Crash snapped. Everyone looked wide-eyed at this. "Crash, look at what you're saying! We need to make sure, that they don't get one crystal!" Coco scolded. "I don't care! I have been beaten, embarrassed and humiliated! I don't want to stay in this world any longer!" Crash snapped. "Crash, you are acting like a little brat!" Coco scolded. "I am not! I wanna go home!" Crash pouted as he stomped his feet on the floor. "How mature…" Cortex said. "Coco, open the portal! We are getting out of here!" Crash snapped. "Not until we get that crystal!" Coco scolded. "But Coco…" Crash started. "No!" Coco snapped. "Sis…" Crash started only for to be hit on the head. Crash turned around to see an angry Jak. "The lady said NO!" Jak snapped. "Shut up!" Crash shouted. "You shut up!" Jak snapped as he punched Crash in the nose knocking him down. Crash then did a low kick tripping Jak off his feet. They both then got up and got into an arm struggle. "Hey, Jak! Chill out!" Daxter shouted jumping on Jak's head. "Crash, stop it! This is not cool!" BT said trying to pull Crash away. "Boys will be boys!" N. Trophy shrugged. "But what does that mean?" Susie asked. "Maybe I see less violence as a referee for wrestling!" Cortex sighed. Then, they heard laughter. "Fools! Do you really think you beat me?" A familiar voice laughed. "It's Krunk!" Crash and Jak realised. They then looked at each other and then looked away. Krunk then came out. "Greetings, my foes! I trust you want to defeat me!" Krunk smirked. "You bet! I am going to get you for what you did back in the city! You made me bumped into this jerk!" Crash snapped. "I'M a jerk! You're the one getting mad at every single thing I say!" Jak snapped back. "Come, get me if you can!" Krunk smirked. Crash and Jak both have steam came out of their ears. They then lunged at Krunk who jumped over them. They then growled. And jumped at him again only for Krunk to jump over and sat on them making everyone cringes at this. "That got to hurt!" Calvin said in pain. "Ha ha! This been fun but I got a crystal to find so bye!" Krunk smirked as he ran off. "Hey, wait!" Calvin shouted. "Great, he got away again!" Crash snapped. "And whose fault is that?" Jak asked. "Oh, are you saying it's my fault?" Crash said applauded. "Yes, you are a jerk!" Jak insulted. "No, you're a jerk! Thanks to you, I lost my pants!" Crash snapped. "I had nothing to do with that! You just want something to bust my chops!" Jak said in his defence. "Do not!" Crash protested. "Do too!" Jak argued. "ENOUGH!" A familiar voice shouted. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see Hobbes. "I have had it with your arguing! Every since you guys bumped into each other, all you two been doing was arguing! Even the fights between Hunter and me were considering quiet! Crash Bandicoot, if you want to be leader, then stop acting like a little kid! And that goes for you too, Jak!" Hobbes scolded. His shouting shocked everyone. "He's right! The real enemy is Krunk!" Jak frowned. "I been an awful leader, haven't I?" Crash asked. "Yes!" Cortex said. Everyone glared at him. "But that doesn't mean you can't change!" Cortex said. "That's right, if Jak wants! He will give you another chance!" BT smiled. "So Jak, wanna help me take down Krunk?" Crash asked. Jak was silent for a minute. But then smiled. "Of course I do!" Jak smiled. "All right! Then, let's get that monkey!" Daxter cheered. "Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they ran off after Krunk.

Krunk was searching for the crystal. "Where could that crystal be? Crash and Jak's bickering gave me time but not much!" Krunk said impatiently. He then found it. "Got it!" Krunk smiled. "Good! Now give it back to us!" A familiar voice said. Krunk turned around to see the Crash Team. "Back for more, losers! You will never beat me!" Krunk laughed. "We'll just see about that!" Crash said as he lunged at Krunk with a fist. Krunk jumped over him only for Jak to do a flying kick towards making him drop the crystal. Krunk got mad and lunged at Jak but Crash got in the way and did a spin attack making him go flying back as Krunk got back up, Crash and Jak then kicked him back now again. "I can't believe it! I thought you were fighting!" Krunk gasped. "We are!" Crash smirked. "Yeah, fighting YOU!" Jak joked. Krunk scowled at this. "Fine, you can have the crystal but I will defeat you at my home planet!" Krunk said before he disappeared. "You did it, guys! You two beat Krunk!" BT cheered. "As usual!" Daxter smirked. "Thanks, I'm just glad we have the crystal and everything will be back to normal soon!" Jak smiled. "Come on, let's go back to Keira's!" Coco said.

Everyone went back to Keira's house. "And then, Crash and Jak kicked him away!" Daxter smiled. "Yeah, it was so cool!" BT smiled. Ever since, they got back, BT and Daxter have been running around the room as if they just eaten ten cups of sugar. "Finally, someone, BT can talk to on his own speed!" Cortex joked. Normally, Cortex's jokes were mean but everyone has to giggle at this. "Hey, Keira?" Coco asked. "Yeah?" Keira replied. "I need to call in a favour…" Coco said. "Yes?" Keira asked. "Can we keep your machine? It is only until we defeat Velo!" Coco explained. "Really, okay, then you can keep it!" Keira smiled. "Thanks!" Coco smiled. "Anyway, here Susie!" Daxter said giving Susie a crossbow. "What's this?" Susie asked. "A weapon!" Daxter smiled. "What? But I can't be a fighter! I hate violence!" Susie protested. "True, but it's very dangerous to travel to different worlds without a weapon! Ask Princess Peach!" Daxter explained. "He's right, Miss Derkins! Despite I agree with your dislike for violence, it would be wise to have a weapon!" N. Trophy smiled. Susie blushed at this. "Oh, okay! Thank you, Mr. Daxter!" Susie smiled as she hugged Daxter. "She loves me! We all know it!" Daxter winked. Everyone chuckled at this. "Anyway, sorry, I lied!" Crash apologised. "That's okay! I'm sorry I yelled as well! And I'm sorry you lost your pants privilege!" Jak joked. "It's okay! I change when I get back!" Crash smiled. "Just one question? What does Krunk mean by home planet?" Susie asked. "I'll explain when we get back!" N. Gin said as everyone waved goodbye to Jak, Daxter and Keira.

There's Chapter 6! How was that? Review away!


End file.
